


Ambedo (Illustration)

by PunishedPyotr



Series: Only Ones and Zeros [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Digital Art, Finger Sucking, Jealousy, M/M, and the confused Liquid Snake AI, intentionally lewd displays of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Alright, this is distracting.





	Ambedo (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ my hand hurts

 

**Author's Note:**

> (any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
